The end and a new begining
by kurai-rin-kitsune
Summary: Naraku is finally dead and gone forever. Kagome tries to go back home but the well decides to transport her to Naruto's world and thus her new adventures begins... suck at sumaries but plzz read its good


A girl stood on a field. A once beautiful field now all covered with blood and corpse. There the girl stood with half a jewel in her hand " Kagome!!!!" screamed a man with silver hair and amber eyes. His dog ears twitched with the faint noises he heard. The girl now known as Kagome turned around to see the man come up to her. " Yes Inuyasha?" asked Kagome. "Here you go" said Inuyasha giving her the other half of the jewel. Once Kagome touched the jewel it was instantly purified. "c'mon lets go to the others now" said Inuyasha and with that said the duo left to go towards the other people in the fields "Lady Kagome are you ok" asked a man with purple robes and a staff. "Yes Miroku I'm ok. How about you?" said Kagome. " I'm ok now thank you for asking Lady Kagome" said Miroku. "Sango-chan are you ok?" asked Kagome. "Yes I'm ok Kagome-chan don't worry." said Sango.

*FLASHBACK*

" Kagome what's wrong?" asked Sango who saw her sister figure stiffen. " Don't you sense it?" asked Kagome. Everyone began to sense very evil energy. Then Inuyasha and the gang ran toward the demonic aura. There in a beautiful field was Naraku and a horde of demons who listened to Naraku. "kukuku so little miko you brought your friends with you to die."

"Shut up Naraku your gonna be the one to die!!!" screamed Inuyasha. "Always such wrath with you Inuyasha" said Sesshomaru who appeared out of nowhere. "SHUT UP SESSHOMARU!!!" screamed Inuyasha. " Ah Sesshomaru it seems you have joined your half-breed brother" said Naraku.

"No I just have a debt to the miko."said Sesshomaru. "ATTACK" screamed Naraku and with that the hordes of demons began to attack. Inuyasha began using his wind scar killing many demons. Miroku used his staff and sutras seeing that Naraku brought his poisonous insects along.

Sango used her hiraikotsu and with kirara they killed many demons. Kagome used her sacred arrows to kill many demons as well. Once she ran out of arrows she took out her sword and began slicing demons apart.

Shippo used his fox fire to help Kagome. Kagome remembered that when Sesshomaru came he told her that she was the weakest in the group and began training her in hand to hand, archery, and weaponry. She also remembered that Midoriko came to her dreams and trained her in her miko powers. Now she used what she learned against Naraku.

Naraku saw that he was losing so he brought out Kohaku. "KOHAKU PLEASE COME BACK TO ME" screamed Sango as she saw Kohaku come out of the shadows of the trees. Naraku then ordered Kohaku to kill Sango. Both Sango and Kohaku began to battle. They were both giving powerful blows but then Kohaku slipped and Sango had no choice but to kill Kohaku.

While Sango was battling with Kohaku, Miroku helped Kagome kill the remaining demons while they saw Inuyasha and Sesshomaru attack Naraku. Sesshomaru was hitting Naraku with his tokijen and while also inflicting poison in his wounds by using his poison whip. Inuyasha kept slicing tentacle after tentacle with his wind scar. Then Inuyasha and Sesshomaru jumped back.

Inuyasha gave Kagome the signal. Sesshomaru screamed "DRAGON'S RAGE" using one of his powerful attacks. "WINDSCAR" screamed Inuyasha. "SACRED ARROW" screamed Kagome using only her miko energy to create an arrow. All the three attacks hit Naraku and killed him. The only thing that was left was half of the jewel.

*END FLASHBACK*

"Sesshomaru can you bring Sango's brother back to life please." asked Kagome. " I'll do it as to finish repaying my debt to you" said Sesshomaru. He walked over to Kohaku and unsheathed his tensaiga. He saw demons that were trying to take Kohaku's soul and sliced them. He sheathed his tensaiga and saw a pulse. " Kagome my debt has been repayed." said Sesshomaru. "Thanks Aniki" said Kagome making everyone except Shippo and Sesshomaru look at her in surprise. " Your welcome Imouto but I must take my leave. That sword is my gift to you." said Sesshomaru. He went to hug her and gave her a kiss on the forehead then left in a blur. "ANIKI" screamed Inuayasha. " Yeah he adopted me before the battle" said Kagome and with that walked over to Sango who was hugging Kohaku. " Thank you so much Kagome" whispered Sango to Kagome while hugging her.

" No problem you would've done the same" said Kagome with smile. They both smiled at each other and the group headed back to Kaede's village for a well needed rest.


End file.
